The specific objectives of the project supported by this research grant are to investigate the chemistry associated with proposed synthesis of three natural products which have been shown to possess significant antineoplastic activity. The three are aplysistatin, bruceantin, and cyclo-streptolutylstreptolutyl (or 593A). One synthesis of aplysistatin has been completed and a second is still under investigation. Model studies involving intramolecular Diels-Alder construction of the bruceantin skeleton appear promising. Studies toward a 593A synthesis are still focusing upon preparation of the monomeric alpha, beta-diaminoacid.